


I’m The Only One

by colorBlip



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love Confession, Unrequited Crush, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorBlip/pseuds/colorBlip
Summary: A poorly timed confession goes incredibly bad.
Relationships: Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	I’m The Only One

“Steven?! I  love you!”  Her words came as a shout, echoing off of the crystal walls of the palace. Her declaration quickly dissipated into the eerily silent air as she stood rigidly, fists stiff at her sides. Her eyes were squeezed shut as she refused to look her best friend in the eye.

Steven had taken a day off from his usual Earth day to help Spinel and the Diamonds take care of some preparations for the ceremony for the new beginning of Era 3. Spinel was eccentric that she would be here for the start of something entirely new.

A brand new, completely clean canvas of a slate for her and the Diamonds to decorate with new, happier memories. So that’s why Steven was more than willing to help when he was contacted by White Diamond ( who obviously had no idea what she was doing and had to have Spinel come and assist her with navigating the device,)  through an old communicator he had honestly forgotten that he had lying around in the temple. 

Steven and Spinel were in charge of decorating the palace with brand new, more welcoming looking appliqués to the crystal pillars and other grand surfaces. The place looked much more vibrant now. Renewed from the tension of the previous strict rules and regulations that were followed for thousands of years up until this point. 

The crystal walls shined with a shiny, augmented layer of polish and gleamed with a new future ahead. Everything was bright now, and the Diamonds never knew true happiness until today. Of course there was still a bittersweet ache in the emptiness of the echoes without Pink, but maybe, just  maybe  things were how they were for the better. 

However, the pillars and crystal surfaces could have gotten four and five new layers of polish and Spinel would still not notice. Sure, a new atmosphere for the place where she’d be crashing for the foreseeable future was nice, but it was quite possible that the only reason everything shined so brightly in her life these days was because of a little person she met named  Steven Universe. 

Life was so shiny now. Everything she did that wasn’t standing still in a floating garden in space was a thing she never knew she’d get the pleasure of doing. Had it not been for him though, she wouldn’t be here — and she was immensely grateful for that. She was convinced that there was nothing she could do to repay him for putting up with her destroy-the-world crap and practically saving her life. She wasn’t completely healed, but she was getting there — but he still took his chances everyday. It was such a charming thing to Spinel, and yet — he’d always deny that she even owed him anything at all.

How predictable of her, right? Not even Spinel herself could fathom that she  really  was in love with Steven Universe.

Well, she didn’t really know what this feeling was exactly. She had never met enough people to know what it was like to be in love, but the thunder in her chest when she was simply in the presence of her savior and the electricity on the places where he touched her was enough for  anyone to know that she had an admiration for him that was beyond  friendship . 

It was so unheard of, though. For a Spinel such as herself to have romantic affections for another being, especially when that being was a human and gem hybrid.  Especially when that human/hybrid was Pink Diamond’s son.

Despite the controversy that would surround her crush on him, it was also exciting. She often found herself weirdly staring at his lips for longer than she should, imagining that she would taste  sparkles if they ever were to kiss. It was the sweetest thing in her life at the moment and it made her feel things she never knew anyone could feel. Yet, it still somehow managed to be disdainfully inconvenient at times. She always stumbles stupidly over her words when he asks her a simple question. Makes herself look like a fool.  All for Steven. 

Sometimes she wondered if he knew. Was it obvious? Was she doing a good job at hiding it? She wishes she had some pointers about this kind of thing, but being new to this whole  actually-doing-things-and-not-just-standing life was going to take a lot to get used to. But with Steven here, it was all the more bearable, yet painfully difficult at the same time. 

He was so close, yet she felt as though she was chasing something unchaseable. Sometimes she felt hopeless in the shiny walls of the palace when Steven would donate his precious, valuable time to spend time with little old Spinel. 

The two of them were walking back to the warp pad after a busy day of work around Homeworld. Steven, whose body was still on Earth time - was sluggish with his movements up until this moment. 

The surrounding air was dense. The sound of silence rang in her their ears with neither of them knowing quite how to go on.

“Spinel, w... what?”

...

He gave a confused half smile, and a painfully awkward chuckle left him as he glanced around to make sure nobody else was around.

Spinel’s anxiously tight posture slumps slightly and she starts to feel humiliated. But not entirely, not yet. She hasn’t given him much to go off of. She hasn’t explained herself fully yet. 

A genuine laugh comes from Steven again.  Did he think this was a joke?  She suddenly cuts his laughter short with a curt response, moving in front of him to place her hands on his shoulders, to which he seems wary about — much to her embarrassment.

“Steven. T- this is kind of weird.”  She starts timidly. Her heart booms in her chest, and for a fleeting moment, she gets a rush of adrenaline from being this close to him that gives her confidence to say what she’s been wanting to say for the past year.  There was no going back now.

A small, foolish smile, then she’s talking again.

“...but- I love you. Like, I  love  love you,” an exasperated but desperate laugh comes out of her and she smiles at him apologetically. ”I-  always have. I have, ever since I  first saw you. When we’re together, I feel...  found !- and I can’t imagine a life without you, I-“

Steven’s wordless, wide-eyed stare frightened Spinel into a similar silence. He looked confused, a childlike innocence on his face. Spinel felt like a moron now. Like some crazy runaway from a psych ward who was yelling nothing but nonsense that came from the deepest depths of her heart, right into his face. 

“ Spinel,  I’m sorry,” he exhaled after a long while. Her heart plummets and her hands fall from his shoulders and she takes a step back in devastation. “I’m sorry,” he says again, voice faltering. 

Of course Steven didn’t love her.  Why would he? Who could ever love someone like Spinel in that way? He had girls like Connie back on Earth who was much prettier and smarter than she could ever dream to be. She had spent the past year pining over him, psyching herself up that  maybe  he did love her back. Steven was awfully good at making people feel special.  Taking her hand into his own all the time like that. Saving her life and singing songs to her when she was sad.  But it was  all just wishful thinking. 

Steven breathes, turning away and breaking their intense stare. He runs, as fast as he could to the warp pad. Droplets of water flow behind him as he runs, and Spinel watches miserably as Steven drifts further and further away. She just ruined the only meaningful thing in her life, all because she couldn’t get a grip on her  stupid feelings for him. They made eye contact, for possibly the last time before he warped away back to Earth, and Spinel was left alone  again . 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back bitches, and I’m back with my heartbreaker2000. Do you like it? It’s new. Oh also don’t forget to comment because it literally gives my life meaning


End file.
